Sweetest Sin
by VanessaAnneEfron
Summary: Lust. It's what got them in this mess in the first place. He's married. She's engaged. But old feelings take over them...R
1. Seperate Lives

Sweetest Sin

Chapter 1

Separate Lives

-

-

Troy stood there, in front of the priest, as the brides mates and the bachelors walked down the aisle of the church. Then they played her song and everyone stood up. The doors opened and she stepped in with her father, as graceful as a gazelle. Troy was breathless as he saw how beautiful she was in the dress. He smiled at her as she stopped right next to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony..." Troy gazed at her once again. Her curves fit the dress perfectly, her blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun.

"Now for the wedding vows," said the priest. Sharpay looked at Troy hopefully. Troy smiled and took out a piece of paper.

A gentle word like a spark of light,  
Illuminates my soul  
And as each sound goes deeper,  
It's you that makes me whole

There is no corner, no dark place,  
your love cannot fill  
And if the world starts causing waves,  
It's your devotion that makes them still

And yes you always speak to me,  
In sweet honesty and truth  
Your caring heart keeps out the rain,  
your love, the ultimate roof

So thank you my Love for being there,  
For supporting me, my life  
I'll do the same for you, you know,  
My Beautiful, Darling Wife.

Sharpay bit her lip and hugged Troy. She had nothing for him.

"May I have the rings please?" The ring bearer stepped up and handed him the rings.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Sharpay Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Sharpay Evans, do you take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." They slipped the rings on.

"May I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Troy lifted her veil and kissed her passionately.

-

-

"Well that's the last of the stuff," said Gabriella thankfully as she heaved the last box of their stuff inside the house. She collapsed on the couch, next to Jared.

"Well I don't know why you decided to move here anyway," he said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I told you my old high school friends live here. I want them to be at my wedding to the most amazing guy ever," she said.

"And they still remember you?" Gabriella nodded.

"Of course. Okay so now I'll give you the 411 about the gang. I'll go get my year book." Gabriella dug in a box for about a minute and pulled out her old senior yearbook and climbed on the couch again. "Okay this guy here..." She pointed to a guy with shaggy hair and deep blue eyes. "This is Troy Bolton."

"Are you serious? The basketball player for the Lakers." Gabriella nodded. "Why is he here in Albuquerque?"

"I don't really know... But anyway he and I sang together in a musical even though-"

"He sang?" Jared laughed. She hit him. "Sorry it's just... a basketball player and singing? Doesn't mix."

"-even though he was the best basketball player in the school. Okay next is Chad Danfort. He's also a-

"Are your friends all guys? Because-"

"No., shut up. So he was also a basketball player. He lives here and not in LA because of Taylor. I'll show you later. These are the fraternal twins Ryan and Sharpay Evans. They have musicals running in their veins. We became friends after she tried to kick me and Troy of the musical."

"And you're friends now? God, I would never be friends with some one who-"

"Be quiet. This is Taylor, Chad's girlfriend, but now wife. She was in the decathlon with me. This is Kelsi. She was the best piano player ever. She helped us in the musical. This is Zeke. He loves to bake, even though he's a basketball player." Through out the rest of the day, Gabriella told Jared about her friends, eager to meet them all once again.

-

-

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. The next chapter will be up hopefully soon.

Next Chapter: Meeting again.

Gabriella reunites with the gang once again.

What's her reaction when she realizes Troy is married to Sharpay?

Well 10 for the next one. R&R. Gracias.


	2. Meeting Again

The Sweetest Sin

Chapter Two

Meeting Again

-

-

Gabriella took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She fixed herself up a little, a bit nervous. The door opened and revealed a teenage Caucasian about her height.

"Hello is Taylor here?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Wrong house," he shut the door and Gabriella was left stunned. She nodded slowly and walked away. _I guess she moved. Well, duh Gabriella!! It has been 7 years. Maybe Chad is still there._ She got in her car and drove about 6 blocks until she reached a two-story house in a suburban street. _Hopefully he's here._ She rang the doorbell and took a deep breath.

"I'll get it!" yelled a voice; she was sort of familiarized with it. It just sounded a bit deeper. She held her breath as the door opened. There stood a tall African-American with enormous hair. He was wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt. Gabriella grinned from ear to ear.

"Chad?" she said, she was so happy that she was getting nervous. _What if they don't remember me?_ She shook it off. He looked up at her and gasped. Chad Danfort's smile formed and called Taylor Mckessie, err Taylor Danfort.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded excitedly, a tear forming. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. She had missed him so much. Chad was like an older brother to her.

"What now Ch-Gabriella?!" Taylor came from what was apparently the kitchen. She had the same look that Chad had. Gabriella let go of Chad and grinned at Taylor. They squealed and ran up to hug each other.

--

"I can't believe you still live here, Chad!" said Gabriella. They were sitting in the Danfort living room, drinking coffee and chatting.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" said Chad. Gabriella laughed and gave him a look. "Not like that! It's just that...I thought- It's just a surprise." Gabriella nodded.

"So you're living with this guy named Jared?" asked Taylor, taking a sip of her coffee. Gabriella shrugged.

"Kind of, well, not really," said Gabriella, "He works in Colorado. He lives there, but I guess after the wedding, which I don't know when still, he'll be moving here. He hasn't moved his stuff yet because he has to go back there and ask his boss for a transfer." Taylor and Chad nodded.

"Wow," said Taylor, "Now everyone in the gang is married or at least getting married." Gabriella almost chocked on her coffee.

"Everyone?" she asked ridiculously, "Sharpay? Zeke? Kelsi? Ryan? ….. Troy?" She didn't know why the thought of Troy getting married to someone else was heart-wrenching. Chad noticed this, but Taylor continued.

"Ryan and Kelsi are married of course. Ryan's full filling his dream as a stage director and Kelsi composes all the plays for him. Together they make a great team. Zeke is in LA doing a show-"

"Baylor's Restaurant!" Gabriella said, excitement in her voice. She never missed an episode of it. Thanks to Zeke, she's a decent cook.

"Yeah," nodded Taylor as she smiled, "I heard he has a fiancé named Natasha there. And as for Sharpay and Troy, they're married."

"To each other?!" asked Gabriella in disbelief. She suddenly realized what she did and played it cool. "That's so….cute! They are so…perfect for… each other." _ Was that a lie? Why?! What is wrong with me?_

"I know!" said Taylor, "Actually though, I thought it was the weirdest couple at first, but I got used to it."

"So Gabriella," said Chad, sipping the rest of his coffee, "Do you want to come to dinner with us? We're celebrating Troy and Sharpay's…. wedding. They just got married a few days ago."

"No honeymoon?" asked Gabriella.

"Nah," he said, "I guess they're just too busy. But that's fine with them apparently. So yeah? Can you come?"

"Can I bring Jared? I'm sure he'd love to meet you guys." Taylor laughed and nodded. 

"Duh, girl," said Taylor, making them laugh, "You have been away for way too long." Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, meet us at this restaurant," Chad scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "7 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Make it semi-formal," said Taylor, "Sharpay would freak if you wear jeans." They laughed. Sharpay would always go insane if things didn't go as planned.

"Okay then," smiled Gabriella, "We'll be there."

"Great," said Chad, "You can be their wedding present."

--

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked as she dramatically stepped out of the room. Jared laughed. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that hugged her body and went down above her knees.

"Hot!" he said as he licked his index finger and touched her, making a sizzling sound. She laughed and pushed his arm away.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" she asked. She didn't want to take Sharpay's spotlight. He shook his head. Jared was wearing a simple tuxedo. He grabbed a jacket for Gabriella. She shook her head. Not that."

"What's wrong with it?" She smiled and shook her head. Men and color coordination.

"It's pink. I'm wearing blue. Get a black one, please," she said. She punched him lightly as he rolled his eyes playfully. He grabbed a jacket thick enough to keep her warm in the cold January night.

--

"Why are there two extra seats?" fumed Sharpay. "I specifically asked for a six seat table." Troy rolled his eyes and sat his wife back down, kissing her head.

"Calm down, it's alright," he mumbled.

"No it's not," she said, sitting down, "I'll feel like two people didn't show up." Ryan shook his head at his sister and began chatting with Kelsi next to him. Chad and Taylor whispered in secret.

"Sharpay, Troy," started Chad, "Me and Taylor have a wedding present for you." He got up and held a finger up, telling them to wait a moment. He ran outside and ran into Gabriella and Jared.

"Finally, Chad," said Gabriella, she had been waiting outside for the past 20 minutes. Chad mumbled an apology and looked up and saw a man just about his height, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a face with sharp features. Gabriella saw this and smiled. "Chad this is Jared, Jared this is Chad." 

"Oh," said Chad, "You're the Jared." Jared laughed.

"Yes I am," he said and shook Chad's hand, "You must be the infamous Chad Danfort."

"You like basketball?" he asked. Jared shrugged.

"I watch you play on television," he said, "and Gabriella wouldn't stop talking about you and your wife, Taylor, yesterday." Chad chuckled.

"That's me," he said, just before turning to Gabriella, "Okay. You may come in now." Just before they walked in the door, Chad stopped them. "Okay, wait here and wait for the signal." He walked back to the table. Gabriella sighed in exasperation.

"Wait, what's the-" She was cut off by Chad's distant voice.

"I present you your wedding gift. Come on guys." Jared shrugged.

"I'm guessing that's the signal," he said sarcastically. Gabriella smiled and punched him. They began to walk up to the table.

"Gabriella!" squealed a blonde in a pink dress.

"Sharpay?" whispered Jared.

"Sharpay," Gabriella whispered back, just before turning to the short blonde running towards her. "Sharpay!" No one was paying attention, busy with their own lives, but it did get the attention of the gang. They all turned around, surprise and shock apparent in their face. Jared stood there awkwardly until Chad motioned him to come over and meet the guys.

"Gabriella!" squealed a second voice. She saw Kelsi running towards her. The three shared a hug.

"I missed you guys so much." Gabriella swore a tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it away as they walked over to their table. Gabriella caught sight of Ryan, wearing a hat as always. She gasped.

"Ryan!" she said. There was a lot of squealing going on. Ryan grinned as the petite brunette jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Gabs," he said, grinning, "I can't believe you're here. It's just wow." Ryan fixed his hat and motioned for her to sit next to him, where the two empty seats were.

"Let me just go get Jared." She turned around and found herself gazing at a familiar pair of blue eyes.

-

-


	3. Old Flame New Sparks

Sweetest Sin

Chapter Three

Old Flame, New Sparks

-

-

Gabriella's mouth opened slightly as she realized she was staring right into the beautiful blue eyes of Troy Bolton. His hair, which was about an inch longer than it was before, was into a dangerous fringe. His eyes were as beautiful as usual. His smile that melted her heart for years was beginning to form on his more mature face. Gabriella's smile formed as well. Jared stared at them. He already didn't like this guy.

"Gabriella," he said, excitement lacing his voice, "Welcome back!" He engulfed her into a bone-crushing hug. Gabriella laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso. She swore she felt something, but ignored it at the moment.

"Troy," she said, as she pulled away, "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much." _Great! Why did I say that?!_ Troy just smiled and nodded.

"Likewise," he said. They stood there awkwardly in front of the round table. "Well," Troy coughed, "You want to order? My treat." Gabriella smiled, although felt guilty. Gabriella took her seat between Ryan and Jared, so they were directly in front of Troy and Sharpay.

-

"That's wonderful Sharpay!" exclaimed Gabriella. Sharpay had just announced that her line of fashion clothing just hit the stores in New York. Sharpay smiled and nodded as she continued with her meal. "I thought you were going to be some kind of actress."

"Well," Sharpay said, laughing, "During college, I realized how much I loved making people fashionable. I even gave makeovers to the geeks." Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

"What about you guys?" Gabriella looked over at Ryan and Kelsi. "I know you're doing well! I love your plays!" Ryan laughed and looked at Jared.

"It's true," he laughed, "On random Saturday nights, Gabriella would drag me over to the amphitheatre and watch a Ryan and Kelsi original." Kelsi blushed.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't know you guys were fans."

"Enough about us," said Troy, "What about you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing interesting about me," she said, "I'm just a lawyer…"

"Gabriella!" exclaimed Taylor, "You're one of the best around!"

"I know," said Chad," I mean if I was charged for like murder or something, you'd be my first choice. The table burst out laughing. _Leave it to Chad to say a thing like that_. The gang continued to eat and chatter, when Gabriella's phone rang. She looked at the ID and her eyes lit up instantly.

"Who is it?" asked Ryan, looking over at her.

"My mom!" she said excitedly, "I haven't talked to her in weeks. I have to take this. Excuse me." She got up and walked into the women's bathroom.

-

About 20 minutes later, Gabriella still hadn't returned.

"I'll go look for her," said Troy and Jared, standing up simultaneously. "Or you'll go look for her," mumbled Troy as he sat back down. However, Gabriella was already walking back.

-

-

Gabriella turned on her bed. She wasn't surprised Jared was missing. He always had work and when he didn't, he would be called in. Gabriella frowned a little. They had lived in Albuquerque for a little time, and he was already going to work? _He hasn't even transferred yet!_ Gabriella sighed and let it go. Hey, the man loved his work. _I guess._ She continued to lay in bed until the phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey Brie," said the soft, smooth voice of Troy. Gabriella grinned.

"Hey Troy, what do you want?" She just now realized how rude she sounded.

"Fine! If you want me to go…" Troy trailed of and Gabriella giggled. _Same old Troy._

"Okay," she teased, "See you-"

"I was kidding!" Troy laughed "Gosh! Can't you take a joke?"

"Not yours. So really, why did you call?"

"Well…" Troy trailed on, "I'm bored." Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sharpay left me." Gabriella didn't know why but her heart soared. "She went to work."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Gabriella!" Troy whined.

"Okay, what would you like to do today, Bolton?"

"Let's…go to the mall!"

"Exactly how long have you been married to Sharpay?" Gabriella giggled.

"I meant, 'let's go walk around a cluster of stores.' So are you busy?"

"Sure, let's go. Jared left me for work too." Troy chuckled.

"Us loners need to stick together."

-

-

"Troy that smells horrible!" Gabriella coughed violently as Troy grabbed a bottle of random perfume and sprayed it on her. People who passed by just shook their heads and walked away. Troy laughed and stopped. "You're going to pay for that! Now I smell like someone who works at a meat factory!"

"Like you didn't smell like that before," Troy teased. Gabriella shook her head and ran after him. Gabriella had tackled him to the floor and they rolled over laughing for a few minutes. They finally got up and collapsed at a nearby bench.

"We're way too old to be doing this," Gabriella laughed.

"What, to have fun? No, never," Gabriella turned to him and smiled.

"So what do you want to do next?" she asked.

"There's a park nearby, remember? Do you want to take a walk?"

-

"I forgot how beautiful it is here," Gabriella said as she and Troy walked down the walkway of the park. The sun was high up and it reflected of the pond.

"Yeah, me too," Troy said softly. There was silence for a while. _Why is it so awkward?_ Gabriella thought, _Troy was one of my best friends in high school._

"Troy?" Troy looked up at Gabriella, "What are you thinking?" Gabriella looked forward again.

"Nothing, I was just reminiscing," he said, "You know in high school when you and me and sometimes the whole gang would come to this park. Those were good times that we had. But you want to know what I hate about this park?" Gabriella stopped and looked at him, nodding. "This is where I had to say goodbye to you." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I hated that too," Gabriella said softly. She kept her eyes locked with his. After a few moments, she shook her head and began walking again. "So, Troy, how's life?" She felt her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Good, I guess," Troy said, "Great actually."

"You sound a bit unsure," said Gabriella.

"No, it's just that I wonder if I chose the right person." Gabriella bit her lip softly. _Why am I having this conversation with him?!_

"Sharpay's a good person and she's….perfect for you," somehow that was a little too difficult to admit, "You have a lot of things in common, you trust each other, and you love each other. That's all that really matters."

"You're right, as always," he smiled slightly but then faded into a frown. "But then, why do they say 'opposites attract'?" Gabriella giggled._Only Troy._

"It's because when you don't have a lot of things in common with a person you really like, saying that just makes you feel better," Gabriella stated. Troy chuckled. _Only Gabriella._ "So we've been hanging out for…" she checked her watch, "5 hours and it is now 3. Do you want to go home?"

"And miss out on alone time with you? Never!" Troy held out his arm for Gabriella to take. She giggled and took it.


	4. From Sparks to Flames

Sweetest Sin

Chapter Four

From Sparks to Flames

-

-

"Do you want to dance?" Troy looked over at Gabriella and laughed. After having dinner at a nearby restaurant, the pair decided to go back to the park. It was now night time and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. "What?"

"There's no music," said Troy. Gabriella just smiled and stood up from the swings.

"There's always music," she said softly and held out her hand in front of him. Troy grinned and took her hand, an intensified shock shot up his arm, causing him to recoil slightly. Gabriella gave him a questioning look, but Troy just shook his head and took her hand again.

She linked her hands behind his neck as Troy rested his on her waist. Gabriella smiled up at him as they began to sway back and forth. She could see his deep blue eyes shine as he pulled her closer to him. She shivered slightly as Troy slowly moved his hands up and down her sides. Gabriella shut her eyes and rested her head on his cheek. She felt his breath against her hair.

"Gabriella," he whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. She pulled away slightly and looked up at Troy, his eyes locking with hers. His eyes closed as he leaned down towards her. Their lips touched slightly. Gabriella came to her senses and pulled away.

"Troy," she said, her voice shaking, "I-you-we can't do this, n-not anymore. You-you're married and I-I'm going t-to-" Troy silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I'm sorry." His heart was pounding, faster than usual. He didn't know what had come over him. He was married and Gabriella just showed up suddenly in his life again. He couldn't help that he was still attracted to her. Suddenly, he heard a slight sob from her. Gabriella's head was down towards the floor and another sob was heard. "Brie, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so s-sorry, T-troy," she said, "Th-this is t-too overwhelming. I-I mean I'm b-back ho-home to g-get married a-and find out th-that-" She broke off and dried her tears.

"Find out what?" Troy's heart was pounding even faster. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm s-sorry Troy," she said, "I-I have to-to go." She turned around and ran from site.

_Find out what!_

-

-

Gabriella calmed herself and dried her tears just before walking into her house casually. Jared was sitting in front of the kitchen counter with a phone in his hand. He mumbled something and hung up. He turned around and saw Gabriella. She couldn't tell if he was happy or angry, or both.

"Where were you?" he said, trying to lower his voice down. 

"I was hanging out with Troy," she said casually, putting her bag down on the coffee table nearby. She saw a flash of jealousy and hurt in his eyes.

"You couldn't tell me!" His voice was growing louder. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Didn't you see my note?" She pointed to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, it says that you'd be gone for 'a while' not the whole day. Besides, you didn't even say where you were going." Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head.

"I was with Troy! He's one of my best friends!" 

"No, he's your ex-boyfriend from high school!" Gabriella lowered her eyes at him, examining him.

"That's what this is about! You're jealous of Troy?" Jared's anger rose.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of that bastard-"

"He's my best friend," she said softly, "Nothing more." _I think._ That seemed to calm her fiancé down.

"Okay then," he said, his voice softening, "Well, tomorrow I'm hanging out with my friends."

"What friends? We've only been here for a week," said Gabriella.

"Remember Rick and John from work?" She nodded. "Well, they came here for an assignment so we're hanging out at the bar tomorrow."

"The bar!" Gabriella exclaimed, "You better not-" Jared laughed.

"No, I won't. I promise," he said and kissed her forehead.

-

-

The next day, the phone had woken Gabriella up. _Troy!_

"Hey Gabi," said the high voice of Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay, what's up?"

"Well, do you want to hang out today? I have the day off." Gabriella thought about it.

"Well-"

"Aww, come on!" whined Sharpay, "Jared can come too."

"Jared's not here, but I guess I'll come." She heard Sharpay squeal and laughed.

"Troy and I are-"

"You and Troy? Sharpay, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Please! You won't be. Come on Gabi, I haven't seen you in years. Do you want me to start crying?" Gabriella laughed once again and nodded.

"Okay, then. You convinced me. I'll meet you guys-"

"-at Denny's for lunch." Before Gabriella could say something, Sharpay hung up. She rolled her eyes and collapsed back into bed. She looked over to her side and checked the clock. _2:34. Oh gosh, talk about oversleeping. I should get ready._

-

-

"So then Melanie was like…" Gabriella zoned of. She, Sharpay, and Troy were having lunch and so far she was falling asleep. _Boy, that girl can talk._ Gabriella cocked her head to the side and continued "listening." _I wonder if Troy told Sharpay we hung out yesterday… _She hadn't spoken to Troy since the incident yesterday. _Why didn't I just kiss him yesterday? I know I wanted to… He's married! I'm engaged!_

"What am I thinking?" Gabriella burst out, standing and slamming her hands down on the table. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did. She turned scarlet when she saw everyone looking at her. She saw Troy and Sharpay staring at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me," she said she said quietly.

She walked into the hall towards the bathrooms with the payphone. She rested her forehead on the wall and closed her eyes. She lifted her hands up and let her face rest upon it. _He's married…he's married…he's married…he's married…I'm engaged…he's married…I'm engaged…why do these things only happen to me? Why does it have to be me?_ She stood there in silence for a while. She took a deep breath and walked back to the table. Sharpay and Troy were already done eating, while her food was getting cold; she hadn't even eaten half of it yet.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Sharpay as Gabriella got in her seat. Gabriella nodded and looked down at her food. Although she hadn't eaten anything, she wasn't hungry anymore. Sharpay's phone broke through the silence.

"Hello...What…It's my day off…she did what…fine!" Sharpay flipped her hone back into her bag and turned to the two of them. "Sorry guys, Melanie sent in the wrong designs to Flora and we're behind. They need me there."

"It's okay," said Troy, getting up, letting Sharpay through. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, take care of Gabriella. You guys can take Gabi's car and I'll take our car," she said just as quickly as she was gone. Troy sat back down and saw Gabriella digging through her purse.

"Here," she said, handing him a twenty dollar bill, "I didn't finish my food and- just here." Troy shook his head.

"No, we invited you. We'll pay," he pushed her hand back. Gabriella shook her head and cracked a smile. Troy saw this. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, putting the money back in her wallet. There was no way she would convince Troy let her pay. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked as he laid his money down on the table and got up. Gabriella grinned.

"Well, the carnival's here," she laughed. Troy nodded and smiled up at her. He loved her laugh.

-

-

"Troy!" laughed Gabriella, as he hit her car. They were playing on the bumper cars at the carnival. They were probably the oldest people there, but it didn't matter. It was a 2 hour drive, but it was definitely worth it. 

"You're the one who thought you could take on the-" Troy grunted as Gabriella hit him from the side. She burst our laughing as he almost fell out.

"You're gonna pay for-" just then, the bell rang out fro the drivers to stop and let new ones in. "Awww, you got lucky Montez!" Troy stumbled out of his car and grabbed on to the petite brunette for balance. She shook her head and helped him out. 

"You're oh-so manly, Troy," she giggled. They linked arms and walked out of the track. "Okay, so what next?" They looked around the crowded place and turned to each other.

"Ferris wheel!" they said in unison. 

-

"Ooh ooh! I see my house!" said Troy childishly, causing Gabriella to laugh. They had stopped at the top and were looking out around New Mexico. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Gabriella asked, pointing at one of the stars. Troy looked up, his eyes lighting up. 

"It's our star," he said softly, the smile on his face growing. 

"Yeah, remember? The second star to the right, just like Peter Pan," said Gabriella, her eyes studying the entire sky. Troy turned to look at her and smiled. He felt like a little kid again. He remembered that Gabriella had loved that movie when they were young.

-

"Thanks for the great day, Troy," said Gabriella. She and Troy were sitting in content silence in his car, in front of her house. 

"No problem," he said. Unexpectedly, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Troy felt his cheek burn from where Gabriella's lips touched it. His heart was beating quickly once again. He turned his head to look at her. "Gabriella…" 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Gabriella immediately melted into the kiss and began to kiss him back. Her hands traveled up to his hair, tangling them in her fingers. She shivered as Troy ran his hands down her spine, resting them under her shirt. He pleaded for entrance in her mouth. Gabriella bit his bottom lip softly, emitting a groan. Both felt something burning deep inside them.


End file.
